the loud house fanfiction
by kadinprograms
Summary: Lola had a rough day and still sad. what will the loud family will do to cheer her up NEW CHAPTER EVRDAY ILL BEPOSTING NEW CHAPTERS AROUND 6-8 O'CLOCK EVRYDAY. :3
1. lola's in biggg trouble

Author notes:lots of drama lil boats but here goes i'm very nervous that this might not go well but here's my story

One buetiful day in the loud house

"i'm so exited today is my big day..today...its time" said lola with excitement "we know we know" said lori "you should get make over" said lana "ya i should" respond lola. a few minutees later she was ready to go to the buetie pageant to be the face of the contest {as in to be the prettiest of the contest} "hey lincoln" yelled lola "yes lola" "you better be there..okay" "okay lola i be there after i talk to clyde", lincoln tun on there walkie talkie and began to talk to clyde. lola and her sisters got in the car "hurry up lincoln c'mon" yelled lori wile honking the horn. "oh its lori see ya clyde" "okay talk to you later lincoln..bye" then lincoln rush out the house and ran into vansilia. they got to the buetie pageant in less than 10 min. "i'm here i'm here i'm here here here" sang lola "better win lil sis" said luana "i'm sure i will" than lola ran into the place "i hope so" worrie lincoln "what are you so worrie about" said lynn wile punching lincoln "ouch...just you know if she lose she will be mad" "don't worrie little bro she wont lose" said lori. the the loud family walk inside. "ladies and geltemen welcome to the buetie pageant contest to see who's the prettiest of them all" said the host witch was a ladie. and back stage, lola was getting ready to be in stage "well..well..well guess who's here" said marlie "oh its you marlie..nice dress marlie" said lola with sarcasm "but..you. always know im going to win like all the time" "ya its that so" said marlie "yes its the truth you know why" "no..why dont you tell me lola" "its because..your just...how do i put it this way...your ugly" "what you said blonde hair" "i said" scream lola wile ging up to marlie face "your ugly" said lola wile saying it quietly "that's it" said marlie, marlie grabe lola and slam her to the ground. "the first person we have is lola loud" said the host" the audience clap loudly "uhh..lola c'mon dear" said the host nervously "what's taking her so long" said lincoln "i go check" said lana, lana ran into back stage "lola c'mon they called y...", lana saw lola and marlie fighting and restleing on the floor "NOBODY PONDS ON MY SISTER" yelled lana than push marlie off of lola then started punching on her "sense lola isn't coming out she is disqualified" "WHAT"yelled the loud house family "uh miss" said lori "yes dear" lori hade wisper something "oh okay..everyone there's something happening in back stage well be back with the contest. then the host and the loud family walk back stage "what is going on here" said the host "this bitch fucking said i'm ugly" said marlie "nobody pounds on my sister expecailly a bitch" "i'm not a bitch" yelled marlie "yes you are" replied lola "lil bitch" said lana and lola, then lori and the host broke them up "NOW BOTH OF YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED NOW LEAVE THE CONTEST" yelled the host "AND LEAVE THE LOUD FAMILY". the loud house family got in the van and drove off "why lola just why did you have to say that" said lori "because she always talk shit" "now i can't be the face of the buetie pageant now" "am i in trouble" said lana "no because you try to help her fight the girl" said lori the loud house family stomp all the way to the house "so guys how it go" said Rita "it went terrible the host yelled at us" said lincoln "for what" "cause lola and lana got into a fight but lana try to help so she okay its lola fult" then they all walk up the stairs into their room "wait little lady" said Rita "i need to talk to you" pointing at lola.


	2. marlie's plan

chapter 2

the loud house family are still desaponted but cool about what happen yesterday. "why isn't lola watching tv with us" ask lincoln "i should go check", lincoln got up and ran up stairs and knock at lola room "uh..hello lola" said lincoln softly "yes lincoln" replied lola "can i come in" "sure why not". lincoln turn the door handle and went in the room. "hey lola..uh.. why aren't you watchin the dream boat with us" "just that..i'm not the face of the buetie pageant and i will never be..." than lola start crying "aww..lola dont feel that way" replied lincoln in a soft voice. lola put her face in the pillow and started to cry louder "just leave me alone lincoln"said lola wile sobbing "uhh okay", then lincoln went out the room. "so what happen why isn't she" ask lori "she still sad about what happen yesterday" replied lincoln "awwww" all the sisters said "goo,goo putep puttep" said lily "ya lilly wants to beat up marlie too" said lana. few hours later the loud house family recieve mail, they check all them to see what's the mail "bills,bills,bills, buetie pageant what" scream lincoln "what" all the sisters said, lincoln bust open the mail {sorry we disqualify Lola we meant to disqualify marlie, we check the cameras and turn the volume up and heard everything,brin lola back to be back in the contest sencerely the host ;3} "grabe lola now" said lana. lincoln ran up stairs and bust through lola's door "lola c'mon your back in the contest" "stop jacking lincoln" "i'm not jocking the host seen the hole thing c'mon" "really" then lola jump ou of the blanket, she was ready she hade her best dress on "i knew this day will come i'm not a bad girl" said lola. the loud house family went to the contest as quick as they can "go ahead sis win this contest" "i will" lola said running inside the place "uh no.. lola is back" said marlie "i need one of you to stop her from wining the contest" said marlie "but how marlie.."said lizy sweat water [if y'all don't know who lizy is she the girl in the episode tattle tale] "you will go lizy your her rival" replied marlie "okay'' than marlie went inside "wait'' scream lana "its lizy swat water she on marlie team" "we need to go stop ger" said lola. than the loud house family jumped out the van and ran inside


	3. the royal

chapter 3

"we need to go stop her" said lana, the loud house family ran out the van and ran inside. "welcome back ladies and gentlemen" said the host "we are doing another contest because they were some mistakes we hade made". "so the first person we have is lola" yelled the host, then lola ran out with a big smile on her face "so lola what do you have to say to the audience" "uhh..buetie before age"yelled lola, than she ran back stage. "i know i'm going to win" said lola "not no more" said marlie "what i thought you were disqualified" said lola "i am...but you wont win just to say" replied marlie "oh is that true" said lola sarcastically "yes..it is...you'll find out soon" said marlie in a present voice "next we have is lizy sweat water" yelled the host,lizy came out sad, tears in her eyes, and hade a frown in her face "uhh dear are you okey" ask the host, lizy sweatwater didn't replied to her question, she grabe the mike and went up front of stage. "what i have to say is...lola said some mean words and..." lizy turn her head, the audience gasp "this is from lola she hit me saying that i better not win" "wow dear" said the host "ladies and gentlemen's we going to bring out lola and to apologize to lizy", then lola walk out "so lola what do you have to say for yourself" saidthe host "well..i didn't do anything to lizy i swear" "than how did i get this" said lizy wile turning her head "i dont know probably fell on your face" "no i didn't you did this TO ME" scream lizy. the host try to push lizy back...but lizy jump over her arms "you bitch you did this to me" yellled lizy wile grating her neck "you mutha fucker you bitch" scream lizy "i didn't do sht" said lola. the loud house family look on stage "dang it we are late" said lori "GET THE FUK OFF MY SISTER" scream lana "YA BITCH" scream lynn, both of them jump on lizy "no that's not fair" yelled marlie, marlie and her crew ran and push lana and lynn off of lizy and started swinging "they need more sisters" said lori. then all the sisters started pounding on marlie crew. "police hello..uh ya there's a big fight at my stage and i cant stop it" said the host. the police came and grabe all the loud house sisters off "you'll pay for this" yelled lori


	4. Down for good

Hello right before i got to my story i have to say I'm sorry I haven't post a chapter in 4 months i know you guys will like thus chapter and i know you guys like this story but my apologies I haven't sent a chapter to this story imma be making two more stories so i hope you like chapter 4 and enjoy.

chapter 4

"i could of punch her in her jaw" said Lori "who called the police" said Lynn, "the host" said Lincoln. "What you guys do now" said Rita "we hade our hands on marlin and her crew because they try to ruin lola's Victory so we have jump in and help lol and Lana fight off marlin and her crew" said Lori "but there is no reason to get in a big fight" replied Rita. "But mom, she put her hands on me first" said Lola "oh...well tell her next time she out her hands on you, knock her clean out" said Rita "we will" said all the sisters. "And you Lincoln" "yes" replied Lincoln "dont you put your hands on thos girls okay" said Rita "yes i wont" "there is enough you girls for you to not aright" "a righty" replied Lincoln. Next week Lola has won the buetie pageant once again. And marlin and her crew move out of the state and the looud family dont have to worry about marlin ever again but Lizy sweet water is still there but Lola doesn't get bather about her. "Hello,...hello,... you said meet you here" "yes. Nice to meet you I'm lizy sweet water and i have something for you to do for me. I also will pay you $25 dollars every time you go. And your name is" "my name is homeasae." "And yes i will do that for you. And who am I targeting" "lola the queen of buetie pageant she wins all the time and your one of the queens to right" "yes" replied homesae "alrighty then. Next 2 weeks you'll be at her show and win it for meh aright" 'yes and i will win". "Lola" yelled Lincoln "yes Lincy" "your buetie pageant is next 2 weeks you should get ready" "okay" replied Lola "and i will win this time like always" "i bet you will Lola, i bet you will".


End file.
